Dark Toku (GVF)
|homeworld = Dark World |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = GunSpawner |label = SB-000 Orga Coleoptera Worm Argentum |label2 = Kamen Rider Orga Coleoptera Worm Argentum |complex2 = |-|Kamen Rider Orga = |-|Coleoptera Worm Argentum= }} is , who is affiliated with Dark Shade. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 187 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 13 t. *'Resistance': 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gigant': 30 t. x 4 exists in a world where the have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga Gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. This rider is exclusive to GVF: Final World - Coleoptera Worm Argentum= }} Equipment Devices Weapons Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *